wikimperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Strontium Alloy Corporation
The Imperial Strontium Alloy Corporation (ISAC) is a privately-owned company owned by the al-Jaya family which, for the past 350 years, has been the sole mine operator on the mining colony Omalyx V. Since acquiring a monopoly on mining interests on the world, ISAC has branched out into a variety of service sector industries through its Employee Services division, including retail, health care, education, and finance. ISAC owns and operates all legally-recognized businesses on Omalyx V with the exception of duty-free shops at certain larger spaceports and is the dominating entity of colonial life on Omalyx V. The company's estimated profits for the past fiscal year were 11 billion Imperial Credits. History ISAC was chartered 360 years ago at the Imperial Capital Chandra. The original Incorporating Document filed by the company's founder, Kavan Paladrios Azmot al Jaya, listed himself as President and Chief Operating Officer of the Corporation with his sixth cousin, Emperor Anduw al Jaya IX, as Chairman of the Board of Directors. Every other corporate officer listed on the Document was related in some manner to the Emperor as well. Strontium was and remains an important metal for the construction of armored starship hulls and the Emperor was interested in consolidating as many sources of the strategic resource under the control of his own House. ISAC was one of several companies chartered by members of House Jaya during this period intent on cornering as much of the Strontium market as possible. Of those companies, ISAC was far and away the most successful. Kavan al Jaya aggressively moved to buy out competing mine operators on Omalyx V or drive them out of business. With the political support of the Emperor and CPI, ISAC subverted much of the colonial administration and used the power of regulatory agencies to force competitors out of the market. The unrivaled size of Strontium reserves on Omalyx V made the aggressive efforts a priority for House Jaya, and within ten years, ISAC controlled all the mining operations on the planet. Although large and violent labor uprisings have periodically occurred since ISAC's acquisition of monopoly, mining operations largely run smoothly, and ISAC has exported countless megatons of Strontium during the past four centuries. Omalyx V The remote mining colony of Omalyx V is the sole site of business for ISAC, although the company formally maintained its headquarters on Chandra prior to Alliance occupation of the Imperial Capital. Omalyx V is classified as an Imperial Direct Rule Colony, meaning the Emperor appoints the Governor and Colonial Council directly. For the past three centuries, ISAC senior executives have occupied these posts, essentially creating "company rule" on the planet. Corporate officers--members of the al Jaya family--rarely visit the world, delegating the day-to-day running of the company (and colony) to hirelings. ISAC administration of the colony is thought of by colonists as inefficient and brutal, but even with its inefficiencies, the corporation generates enough Strontium (and money) for House Jaya that its Board of Directors are content to let the executives run the world largely unsupervised. Structure ISAC is comprised of five main divisions. Each division is headed by an Executive Vice President, who also serves on the Colonial Council of Omalyx V. The Chief Operating Officer is typically promoted from among the EVPs and appointed Governor of Omalyx V shortly thereafter. ¤ Operations - The core of ISAC's business. The Operations Division is responsible for the operation of the Strontium mines on the "cold side" of Omalyx V. It is generally thought of as the least-desirable division of the company for which to work. In most cases, Executive Vice President for Operations is the stepping-stone position for Chief Operating Officer. ¤ Employee Services ("ES") - The second-largest division of ISAC. The Employee Services Division is responsible for meeting the material needs of ISAC employees, essentially the entire population of Omalyx V. ES operates all stores, restaurants, hospitals, schools, the ISAC Credit Union, and other legal providers of goods and services on Omalyx V. ¤ Logistics - The Logistics Division's primary responsibility is to maintain a needed stream of the necessary resources to the mines (energy, labor, materiel) and efficiently convey ore to the spaceports for export. The Logistics Division operates the solar farms on the planet's "hot side" as well as the planet's two largest spaceports, Ton Ragrandi and Ton Jaya. ¤ Administrative - The smallest division of the company. The Administrative Division provides back-office support for company operations, perhaps most notably controlling the supply of ISAC Scrip in the planetary economy. ¤ Risk Management -